


Starry Skies

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Hiking, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Zeke takes Michaela camping
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone
Kudos: 2





	Starry Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Who's excited for Season Three!!??

It was Friday. And Michaela was very happy. She moved across the office in a swift motion, humming some random tune as she grabbed her second cup of coffee. She didn’t notice Jared standing there until he cleared his throat. “Oh hey,” Michaela said as she grabbed the half and half. “How’s the case load?” He shrugged. “It’s fine.” He paused and looked at her. “You okay?” She cocked her head to one side, perplexed. “Oh, I’m excited that it’s the weekend,” she said off handingly. Jared gave her a look. “ I’m going camping with Zeke this weekend,” she said giddily. “And I’m excited because we wanted to escape New York for a bit. And Zeke told me that there’s going to be a meteor shower this weekend so yeah, that’s my weekend.” Jared nodded. “Well I hope you two have fun,” he said, forcing himself to smile. Michaela knew that Jared was still getting used to the fact that Michaela was now Mrs. Michaela Stone-Landon. “Oh I will,” she said as she patted him on the arm. “Have fun with Drea this weekend.” She winked at him and made her way back to her desk.

Later that night, Michaela stopped by the grocery store and stocked up on snacks, especially pork rinds. She knew Zeke loved pork rinds and though she didn’t care for them herself, she knew to buy them for Zeke. After buying the food, she headed back to the apartment.

When she got home, Zeke was in the living room, packing his bags. He smiled at her when she walked in. “Hey,” he said as he walked over and gave her a kiss. “Hi,” she said back. “I bought food.” He grinned at her. “Great! How about you start packing your things while I put the food away? Dad brought the tent over so we got that ready for tomorrow.” She nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” She gave Zeke a smile and went into the bedroom to pack her bags.

The next morning, Zeke and Michaela headed out of New York and ventured upstate. It felt good to get out of the city and have a mini vacation with just them. And camping was one of the things that Zeke had wanted to do with Mick and they finally got the chance to do it. After driving for about four hours, Zeke and Michaela arrived at Cherry Plain State Park. They got their state park permits and proceeded to make their way to their campsite. When they arrived to their campsite, they both gasped in shock. It was a beautiful campsite; a bit secluded from the rest of the campsites with a clear view of the river. “Wow, we got lucky,” Michaela said as she took in the view. Zeke nodded as he pulled her close. “Well, it’s our weekend and let’s make it count.” She nodded and gave him a kiss. “Let’s get the tent up.”

After getting the tent up and bringing their stuff from the car into the tent, Zeke asked Michaela if she wanted to go on a hike with him and she said yes. The park provided lots of trails and they chose a trail that led to a beautiful overlook where they sat, not saying much to each other. The overlook was on top of a hill that had a breathtaking view of the valley below them. Michaela turned to Zeke. “Kinda wished that they had campsites up here,” she said softly. He nodded as he pulled her close to his side and she rested her head on his shoulder. “Me too,” he said. “But our car couldn’t make it up here. If we did a backpacking trip, that would be a possibility but for now, I just want to sit here and enjoy this view with you.” She turned to him and he placed a hand on her cheek. “But, as much as I love the view of the valley, you are far more beautiful.” He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. Michaela closed her eyes and hummed happily. She put her hand behind his head and pulled him closer to her and she deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, they stared into each other’s eyes before a low grumble in Michaela’s stomach interrupted their moment. “I think my tummy is telling me that it wants food,” she giggled. Zeke chuckled. “Why don’t we go back to the campsite and make some dinner? That’ll make your tummy happy.”

Once they got back to the campsite, Zeke started making dinner. He had brought some steak and potatoes and a spice mix and he cooked up a lovely buttered steak along with some delicious roasted potatoes with lots of butter, thyme, garlic and rosemary tossed with it. He had also made a simple salad to go along with their steak and potatoes. “This smells amazing,” Michaela said as she grabbed a plate and scooped some food on it. “Well thank you,” said Zeke as he dished some food for himself. Michaela took a bite and nodded. “This is good,” she said with her mouth full of potatoes. “Why do you spoil me?”

“Because I love you,” he replied.

She gave him a smile. “And I love you too,”

After dinner, they built a campfire and started making smores for themselves. Zeke made a smore and gave it to Michaela and she took a bite and sighed in contentment. “Mmmmmmm,” she said as she savored the sweetness of the chocolate and the marshmallows on the graham cracker. “You like it?” he asked her. She looked up at him. “Of course,” she laughed. “Your food is the best.”

“I’m glad you enjoy it.”

She moved closer to him and kissed his lips. They tasted sweet, like marshmallows and chocolate. When she moved back Zeke gazed at her lovingly. “I’m glad you’re here with me Michaela. Thank you for this weekend.” She nodded. “And thank you as well for taking me here.”

Just then, a bright flash of light filled the sky. Michaela gasped as she stood up and stared up at the sky. “Zeke look!” He got up and moved towards her and they watched the meteor shower. “Wow,” he murmured. The Milky Way glowed above them, casting a soft gentle light on them. Michaela remembered that night when they stood under that starry night sky during the lightning storm. She and Zeke had spent that day together, learning more about each other and how the Callings had connected them together. Since then, stars held a special place in their lives. A gentle breeze blew across the river, causing the water to ripple. Michaela turned and faced Zeke. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. She gazed into his hazel eyes and sighed. He took a hand and pushed a strand of her hair back and he moved closer and kissed her softly. She pulled back for a moment before kissing him again.

As they laid in their tent that night, asleep in each other's arms, the stars shone down on them, showering their soft light upon Zeke and Michaela. Over a year ago, they were complete strangers and now, they were husband and wife. They were truly surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest power, because whatever force brought them together had no intention to ever separate them from each other.


End file.
